Twisted Games
by Alvinius
Summary: Tau apa itu virtual lover? Sebagian author, atau bahkan silent reader fanfiction kalian pasti memahaminya. Seme? Uke? Fujoshi dan fudanshi pasti mengerti. Aku adalah seorang author perempuan, penggemar shoujo-ai, tidak polos. Aku punya virtual lover, aku seme. Virtual lover itu tidak nyata, tapi walau tidak nyata, tolong mainkan peranmu dengan baik, dear. Straight, slight shoujo-ai


**Disclaimer:** Sunrise dan Bandai  
**Warning:** AU, OOC, _Slight_ shoujo-ai.

**Twisted Games**

Jari-jemariku berdansa dengan lincah di atas papan huruf laptop-ku, merangkai huruf demi huruf dalam suatu kalimat utuh.

"_Sorry_. Lebih baik kita putus saja."

Sepasang amethyst-ku menatap kalimat singkat yang baru saja dirangkai jari jemariku selama sesaat, hanya untuk sekedar mengecek apabila ada kesalahan ketik di sana. Namun sepertinya tidak.

Merasa sudah sempurna, jemariku yang pandai berdansa ini melakukan lagi sebuah gerakan kecil, menekan tombol enter. _Send_.

Hanya dalam kurun waktu tiga menit, tulisan '_sunflower posted on your wall_' yang muncul di _notification_ segera menangkap perhatianku.

Kuklik notif itu, menunggu beberapa saat hingga tampilan baru muncul di layar laptopku.

[_E~HH? Putus? Kok tiba-tiba?_]

Dengusan kecil kukeluarkan begitu melihat balasannya. "Tidak tiba-tiba kok. Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu." Gumamku malas. Dan seolah ingin terlihat serasi dengan mulutku yang mengeluarkan gumaman malas, jari-jemariku juga ikut melakukan tarian malas di atas keyboard, mengcopy secara sempurna kata-kata yang baru saja kuucapkan dalam bentuk tulisan.

[_Tapi kau tak punya alasan yang jelas untuk memutuskanku!_]

Balasannya yang cepat darinya membuatku langsung menyadari bahwa ia juga saat ini tengah online di situs pertemanan ini. Tapi sedikitpun aku tak tertarik untuk mengaktifkan chat room-ku dan berbincang dengannya di sana, sangat berbeda dengan apa yang biasanya kulakukan. Cih. Aku sudah benar-benar muak dengannya.

[_1. Wall ku belakangan ini selalu terlambat kau balas._

_2. Kau mendahulukan untuk membalas wall teman mayamu yang lain dibandingkn aku._

_3. Kau menggoda teman mayamu yang lain._

_4. Kau berpacaran dengan teman mayamu yang lain bahkan tanpa seijinku._

_Apa itu masih kurang untuk dijadikan alasan?!_]

Otak-ku kembali memutarkan saat-saat aku sempat diabaikan oleh pacarku─yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan pacarku─ini.

Mataku menyipit dalam kebencian. Gigi-ku ku gertakkan dalam ketidaksukaan.

Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin segera bertatap muka dengannya dan melayangkan tinjuku telak di wajah manis penuh senyumnya.

Sayangnya, aku tak bisa melakukan itu. Aku tak tau di mana rumahnya.

_Well_, Kalaupun aku tahu, aku tak mungkin bisa pergi ke sana mengingat kami berada di perfektur yang berbeda, yang berarti mengharuskanku untuk mengeluarkan uangku untuk membeli tiket pesawat atau paling tidak tiket kereta. Tapi maaf saja, aku tak ingin mengeluarkan uangku yang berharga untuk orang tak berharga seperti dirinya.

[_Hei, Akatsuki! Ingat, kau itu perempuan, begitu pun dengan aku! Kita tidak serius berpacaran! Hanya main-main. M-A-I-N. Main-main. Oke?! Jadi terserah jika aku ingin menggoda siapa. Dan terserah aku juga ingin membalas wall siapa lebih dahulu! Aku bahkan tak tau siapa nama aslimu dan bagaimana wajahmu! Cih. Konyol sekali sifat posesifmu itu._]

Hampir saja aku akan membanting laptop silver-ku melihat balasannya jika tidak mengingat bahwa laptop itu adalah laptop yang kubeli dengan uang hasil tabunganku selama bertahun-tahun.

"Sial!" Umpatku kesal dengan tubuh yang bergetar, menandakan betapa aku sekarang sedang diselimuti kebencian.

Ya. Pacarku itu memang perempuan.

Ya. Kami memang hanya pacaran main-main.

Ya. Dia memang tak tau nama asliku.

Ya. Dia memang tak tau seperti apa rupaku.

Sekalipun dibilang pacaran, kami belum pernah bertemu satu kali pun. Tak ada yang namanya kencan, pelukan, ciuman, atau hal lainnya yang biasanya dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Karena seperti perkataannya yang telah kubenarkan sebelumnya; kami hanya pacaran main-main.

Pertemuanku dengannya pun hanya pertemuan melalui situs pertemanan ini.

Awalnya kami hanya melakukan percakapan _wall-to-wall_ wajar, sebelum akhirnya saat ia mengetahui bahwa aku juga merupakan salah satu _author fanfiction_ fandom _Hell Girl_ yang selalu menuliskan kisah cinta atara Ai dan Yuzuki.

Dimulai dengan sedikit menggodaku, yang kurespon dengan godaan yang lain.

Aku tak begitu ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kejadiannya, tapi saat aku sadar, statusku sudah berubah menjadi _in relationship _dengannya.

Hari-hari selanjutnya _wall-to-wall_ kami berisi rayuan-rayuan gombal pada satu sama lain─yang kuyakini jika kubaca kembali saat ini aku pasti akan segera berlari ke kamar mandi, memuntahkan semua makanan yang ada di dalam perutku.

Beberapa kali ada yang memberikan jempol pada _wall-to-wall _kami. Ada juga bahkan yang memberi komentar. Tapi tak sedikit pun rasa malu tersirat di hati kami karena telah mengekspos rayuan-rayuan gombal kami.

Permainan '_fake relationship_' ini memang bukan hanya kami berdua yang memainkannya, namun hampir semua penghuni _facebook_─itulah nama situs pertemanan yang menjadi awal pertemuan kami─yang merupakan_ fujoshi_ juga melakukannya.

Dalam permainan ini, tak ada peraturannya sama sekali. Selama kau merasa senang, selama kau puas, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan berselingkuh dari pasanganmu pun disahkan.

[_Oh.. Jadi menurutmu sifat posesifku itu konyol? Okelah. Jadi sekarang artinya kita sudah putus kan?_]

Itu sama sekali bukan pertanyaan, melainkan hanya sebuah kalimat untuk mengingatkannya bahwa sejak aku meminta putus dengannya, detik itu juga hubungan kami telah berakhir.

Dan karena itu memang bukan sebuah pertanyaan, aku dengan segera mengubah status _relationship_-ku menjadi _single_ tanpa menunggu balasan _wall_ darinya. Hubungan pertemananku dengannya pun segera kuhapus.

Berteman dengan mantan pacar? Tidak terima kasih. Sedikit pun aku tak tertarik.

XXX

Tubuhku ku hempaskan di atas kasur empukku.

Nafas berat keluar dari mulutku.

Sejujurnya, aku menikmati permainan '_fake relationship_' ini. Rasanya menyenangkan, terlebih lagi jika mengingat bahwa di dunia nyata aku tak pernah berpacaran bahkan walau hanya sekali.

Kenapa aku tak pernah berpacaran, kalian tanya?

_Well_, tentu saja jawabannya adalah karena aku tak cukup terkenal hingga setiap hari loker sekolahku dibanjiri surat-surat cinta dari para pemuda di sekolahku─EOPZ High School, layaknya Lacus Clyne, si Tuan Putri sekolah.

Aku adalah tipe gadis pemilih, jadi pasti akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk mendapatkan pacar jika setiap harinya lokerku dibanjiri surat cinta. Malang nasib-ku, seumur hidupku aku bahkan hanya tiga kali mendapatkan pernyataan cinta. Sekali dari pak Guru yang mengajari pelajaran Musik, saat aku masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga sekolah dasar, yang jelas saja kutolak mentah-mentah.

'Aku tahu itu! Beliau pasti pedophile! Ya. Pasti begitu!' Sisa masa sekolah dasarku kuhabiskan dengan merinding ngeri setiap kali berpapasan dengan guru itu.

Di sekolah menengah pertama kelas VIII minggu kedua bersekolah setelah liburan kenaikan kelas, baru akhirnya aku berhenti meneriaki guru itu sebagai pedophile dalam hatiku, mendengar penuturan dari teman sekelasku di SMP yang dulunya juga berada di SD yang sama denganku. "Hei, Cagalli, Apa kau masih ingat guru yang dulu menyatakan perasaannya padamu itu? Itu loh.. Pak Yunna Roma.. Ku dengar dari anak-anak yang saat SD sempat sekelas denganmu, Pak Yunna sampai saat ini selalu menanyakan informasi tentang kau pada mereka! Dan ku dengar juga, sejak kau lulus, beliau tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan ketertarikan pada murid-murid Sekolah Dasar yang lainnya!" Saat itu temanku itu berucap antusias. "Kurasa, beliau itu tidak Pedophile, Cagalli! Beliau hanya menyukaimu! Dan sampai sekarang pun beliau masih tetap menyukaimu! Demi apapun, Cagalli. Tapi kalau aku jadi kau, aku bersedia memacari beliau! Maksudku.. Hei! Kapan lagi kau bisa mendapatkan orang yang setia seperti beliau!"

Bunuh aku yang sudah menolak pernyataan cinta pak Yunna!

Sumpah, kalau sejak awal aku tau bahwa pak Yunna bukannya pedophile dan hanya menyukaiku, aku-pun bersedia berpacara dengannya! Oke. Ralat. Aku mungkin tidak akan berpacaran dengan beliau detik itu juga. Tapi paling tidak, aku akan berkata 'Ya.' Dan meminta beliau untuk menungguku hingga aku cukup besar dan cukup siap menjalani hubungan seperti itu─setelah beliau datang pada ayahku dan meminta izin padanya terlebih dahulu tentu saja. Bagaimanapun, aku tak ingin menjadi anak durhaka yang berpacaran dengan orang lain bahkan sebelum mendapatkan restu dari ayahku yang sangat kuhormati itu.

Seperti yang dikatakan teman sekelaku di SMP dulu, kapan lagi bisa mendapatkan orang yang setia seperti pak Yunna, coba?

Selain itu, _physically_, beliau sama sekali tak buruk. Beliau juga terlahir di keluarga berada, dan lebih dari itu, beliau telah mempunyai pekerjaan tetap. Apa lagi coba yang kurang?

Jujur saja, dulu aku tak pernah mengerti mengapa beliau sering diolok-olok oleh siswa-siswi dengan sebutan banci.

Beliau memang sedikit 'teledor', tapi ku rasa hal itu bisa dibilang wajar. Usia beliau saat aku berada di kelas tiga SD baru 20 tahun, usia yang sangat muda untuk mulai bekerja, tak heran jika beliau yang sangat dimanja oleh keluarga beliau─karena beliau merupakan anak sulung─itu menjadi sedikit 'linglung' dengan pekerjaan yang belum genap tiga bulan beliau tekuni.

Kutarik nafasku dalam. Mataku kupejamkan, berusaha memanggil kembali kenangan-kenangan saat aku masih berada di sekolah dasar.

XXX

"Cagalliiiiiiiii~~" Suara baritone yang memanggil namaku dengan manja itu membuatku menarik kembali tangan terulur yang hendak membuka pintu kelas.

Aku tahu suara siapa ini.

Kutolehkan wajahku menatap si pemilik suara. Kepalaku kutundukkan sejenak, memberi hormat padanya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Pak?" Tanyaku sesopan mungkin.

Pria berambut ungu yang sudah berdiri tepat di depanku ini mulai mengembungkan pipinya, menggerutu kecil, dan menjawab. "Uh. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi.." Ia berhenti sejenak, kembungan di pipinya semakin terlihat jelas. "Mou~ Cagalliiii.. kan sudah ku bilang tak usah seformal itu denganku."

Langit-langit koridor sekolah kini menjadi fokus pandanganku, menerawang memikirkan respon apa yang harus kuberikan pada guru-ku yang sejak minggu ke dua bertemu denganku mulai sering berusaha untuk menarik perhatianku ini.

Lama membiarkan keheningan menyergapi kami─karena aku sendiri masih tak berhasil mendapatkan kalimat yang tepat untuk kuberikan kepadanya sebagai respon, guru bermata lavender-ku ini memutuskan untuk kembali memperdengarkan suara beratnya. "Cagalli.." Panggilnya, berusaha untuk mengembalikan fokus pandanganku dari langit-langit koridor sekolah padanya. "Eto.." Tangan dengan jari-jari panjangnya menggaruk pipi dihiasi semburat merah miliknya. Kegugupan terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya, membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak memperlihatkan kernyitan bingungku. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat beliau seperti ini. "Sebentar... sepulang sekolah, tolong datang menemuiku di ruang guru." Ucapnya, segera ku balas dengan anggukan sopan. "Baik, Pak."

Segera setelah itu, aku memohon pamit padanya.

XXX

Kelopak mataku perlahan membuka, memperlihatkan sepasang bola emas di dalamnya.

Siulan burung dengan merdu yang berasal dari _handphone_ku membuatku terpaksa menyudahi acara 'mengenang masa muda' dadakanku ini.

'Ada e-mail masuk.' Batinku, kemudian segera mengubah posisi tidurku menjadi posisi duduk bersila.

Ku edarkan padanganku ke seluruh kamarku, mencari dimana kiranya terakhir kali aku meletakkan _handphone _berwarna perakku itu.

Di dalam lemari pakaian yang pintunya belum ku tutup itu? Tidak. Ku rasa bukan di sana.

Oh. Atau mungkin di atas meja belajarku di pojok ruangan sana? Tidak. Tidak. Sejak tadi aku sama sekali tak menyentuh meja itu.

Mungkinkah… di meja atas meja rias? Konyol! Meja riasku yang berada tak jauh di samping pintu masuk kamarku itu jarang sekali ku sentuh.

Jadi, di mana?

Pendengaranku berusaha ku tajamkan, berharap dengan itu aku bisa mengetahui letak pasti _handphone_ ku.

Dengusan kesal keluar dari bibirku, saat siulan burung di _handphone_-ku itu menuntun pandanganku pada meja dengan tinggi tiga jengkal. TV berlayar datar yang duduk manis di atas permukaan kaca meja itu terlihat begitu serasi. Di samping kiri kananya, _sound system_ dengan tinggi sama persis seperti meja itu berdiri angkuh.

TV itu masih tetap dengan pose manisnya, dan _sound system_ itu masih tetap dengan pose angkuhnya, sama sekali tak mempedulikan _handphone_ tersayang-ku yang terus bergetar dan mempedengarkan siulan burung─seolah berkata pada TV dan _sound system_ betapa ia ketakutan berada di dekat mereka, dan ia ingin mereka untuk segera membebaskannya. Naas baginya, si pem-_bully_─TV dan _sound system_─sama sekali tak bergerak. Bahkan, tak jauh didepan meja, di atas karpet, DVD PS3-ku yang berserakan dengan stick PS3-ku yang juga tergeletak di sana hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan iba.

Insting seorang majikan yang baik hati membuatku segera beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju si ter-_bully_. Namun sebelum itu, kusempatkan diriku untuk membereskan _stick_ PS3 dan DVD-DVD PS3-ku yang berserakan. Sepulang sekolah tadi aku memang sempat memainkan PS3-ku itu, dan sama-sekali lupa membereskannya.

_Handphone_ dengan _sticker_ burung merpati berukuran kecil tertempel disana-ku itu kini sudah berada di dalam genggamanku. Dan hanya dengan belaian dan pijatan singkat dariku di layarnya yang besar, nyanyian siulan burung terhenti. Seolah belaian dan pijatanku itu kulakukan untuk meyakinkannya bahwa ia telah aman bersama denganku. Namun, tentu saja bukan itu tujuanku. Aku melakukan itu hanya untuk menampilakan e-mail masuk pada _handphone touchscreen_-ku itu.

'Oh. E-mail dari _fanfiction_ toh...' Gumamku setelah membaca si pengirim e-mail tersebut.

Bayangan-bayangan konyolku yang sedari tadi kusebutkan dengan kata '_seolah_'─tentang si pem-_bully_, si ter-_bully_, dan si penonton─sama sekali hilang dari pikiranku. Fokus-ku kini hanya ada pada layar _handphone_ku.

From: Blue

_Hai, Akatsuki-kun! (Boleh kupanggil begitu?)_

_Aku baru selesai membaca fic AixYuzuki-mu. Dan aku suka! Sumpah. Keren fic-nya!_

_Aku jadi jatuh hati sama pairing ini. w arigatou sudah buat fic ini!_

_Eto... Tolong balas ya PM-ku ini! ^^'v_

Senyum keci ltersungging di bibirku. 'Waa~ah.. sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ada PM masuk untukku.' Girangku dalam hati.

Tak sabar untuk segera membalas PM itu, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja lipat kecil di atas karpet, tak jauh dari tempat _stick_ PS3 dan DVD PS3-ku berserakan tadi, dan mendudukkan diriku di atas bantal duduk berwarna hijau tua tepat di depan meja kecil itu.

Di atas meja itu, kedap-kedip lampu kecil di laptop-ku menandakan bahwa laptopku masih berada dalam keadaan _stand-by_.

Kutekan tombol untuk mengaktifkan kembali laptopku. Tak butuh waktu lama, laptopku sudah menampilkan padang rumput sebagai latar belakangnya.

Tangan berkulit putihku pun kuulurkan, merogoh modem yang tergeletak begitu saja di samping laptop. Setelahnya, mencolok modem itu pada tempat colokan USB di laptopku.

Beberapa saat kubiarkan laptopku melaksanakan aktifitasnya untuk meng-_connect_ modem-ku. Dan setelah semua proses selesai, akupun mulai membukan jendela Mozilla fire fox, mengetik _link_ untuk menuju _fanfiction_.

Modem-ku yang memang sudah k percaya dengan kecepatan _loading_-nya membuktikan sekali lagi padaku bahwa kepercayaanku padanya sama sekali tak salah, karena hanya dalam hitungan detik, halaman _fanfiction_ telah terpampang di layar laptop-ku, menampilkan sederetan fic-fic baru yang beberapa di antaranya telah kubaca.

Tak mau terlalu berlama-lama, kursor-ku kuarahkan pada tulisan AkatsukiPeace di pojok kanan atas, membuka akunku yang memang tak pernah ku _sign-out_ di tab lainnya.

Satu _inbox_ masuk yang sedari tadi memang menjadi tujuanku ku klik. Kata-kata sama persis seperti yang tertera di _handphone_-ku kini terpampang dilayar laptopku.

Ku baca ulang _inbox _terpampang di layar laptopku itu, meyakinkan bahwa tak ada satu pun kata yang kulewatkan saat membacanya di layar _handphone_ku. Setelahnya, jemariku pun mulai melangkah di atas _keyboard_ laptop, memperagakan _dance_ memukaunya padaku untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam satu hari ini.

To: Blue

_Makasih udah ngirimin PM. Kebetulan banget tadi aku lagi bad mood.. ^^_

_Ya. Gapapa. Lalu, aku manggil kamu apaan nih? Blue-chan? XD_

_Keren? Bener? Hehe.. Sankyu._

_Jarang-jarang nih nemu author yang doyan yuri pairing juga. X3_

Sambil menunggu balasan, aku membuka tab baru, mengetik_ link_ google, dan mulai mencari referensi untuk pelajaran biologiku besok.

Setelah sekitar tujuh lembar halaman Microsoft word-ku penuh dengan copy-an referensi yang kucari dari google, ku cek lagi inbox-ku dan mendapati PM-ku sebelumnya telah ia balas.

"Ee~eh? _Bad mood_? Kenapa?"Ku baca balasan darinya itu, mencoba menerka-nerka intonasi suara yang ia gunakan jika ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu secara langsung padaku. "Ngeeh.. Jangan Blue-chan! Panggil aku Blue-sama!" Kali ini keningku bertaut. 'Pede benar dia,' gumamku, tapi sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum geli yang terlukis di bibirku. "Nyehehe.. iya. Bener keren kok! Apalagi bagian kisu-nya! Sumpah! _Hot _banget!" Kini wajaku memanas. 'A-apa sih..' kututup wajahku dengan punggung tanganku, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di sana. 'dasar mesum!' serapahku, tak benar-benar serius tentunya. "Masa' sih? Sebagian besar temanku lebih doyan yuri _pairing_ daripada _straight pairing _kok!" Nah loh? Aku sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa heranku membaca kalimat terakhirnya. 'Bukannya sebagian besar itu justu jijik sama _yuri pairing_, ya?'

Balasan PM yang kuberikan padanya nyaris sama dengan apa yang ku gumamkan beberapa saat lalu. Yang berbeda hanyalah tambahan emoticon, serta 'aku baru putus dari pacarku' sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya yang paling pertama.

Kurang lebih dua menit setelah PM-ku terkirim, balasan darinya kembali muncul.

Balasannya kali ini tak sepanjang sebelumnya. Hanya sekedar emoticon menggunakan kacamata hitam dengan senyum sombong merekah, ─kurasa ini sebagai balasan dari 'Cih. Pede benar kau!' ─emotion wajah memerah, ─ini jelas balasan dari 'Mesum!' ─berkata bahwa ia bingung bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan bahwa sebagian besar orang menganggap yuri pairing super-duper _hot _itu menjijikan, dan ia yakin benar bahwa aku pasti salah, karena yang ia tau, yuri _pairing_ bahkan lebih terkenal dibandingkan dengan yaoi pairing. Dan aku yang membaca ini jelas tau bahwa ia-lah yag salah! Tapi ku putuskan untuk tak membahasnya lagi. Semuanya akan lebih runyam jika kami terus mempermasalahkan hal sepele ini. Di bagian akhir PM-nya, ia memberikan emoticon sebulir keringat jatuh di kening serta berkata betapa kami berada dalam kebetulan yang ajaib; ia juga baru putus dengan pacarnya.

Karena hanya bagian akhir PM darinya-lah yang berhasil menarik perhatianku, kuputuskan untuk hanya membalas bagian itu saja.

"Mau coba berpacaran denganku?"

Aku adalah seme. Dalam _fake relationship_, seme-lah yang selalu menjadi orang yang menyatakan cinta─walaupun dalam kasusku sebelumnya tidak seperti itu─karena itulah tak ada sedikit pun keraguan di hatiku untuk memberikan balasan seperti itu padanya.

Dia tak mungkin menganggap bahwa kata 'pacar' yang kumaksud itu benar-benar pacar, kan? Ia juga fujoshi, dan nyaris semua fujoshi tau tentang permainan ini.

Senyumku mengembang. 'Tak sabar rasanya untuk memiliki uke baru,' Pikirku, sama sekali tak menyadari kesalahan fatal yang kuperbuat ini. Sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Blue-chan di seberang sana bisa saja bukan seorang uke atau mungkin bisa saja ia adalah jenis makhluk yang seharusnya tidak kuajak untuk berpacaran.

'Oke' Sebagai jawaban yang diberikan Blue-chan untukku membuat hubungan penuh dengan kesalahan-yang-tidak-kusadari ini berawal.

**To Be Continue**

Salam,

^((Alvi))^


End file.
